This new Poinsettia cultivar originated as a color sport of `268` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,275) in a greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was selected from many plants because of its early large, erect and bright pink flower bracts and self-branching traits which distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. After selection, stem cuttings of this plant were vegetatively reproduced for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif., and clones of this plant were subjected to successive generations of vegetative propagation which demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation.